Benutzer Diskussion:Laximilian scoken
* Archiv 01-06/09 * Archiv 07/09 __TOC__ Logo Hi , danke dass du alles gemachthast aber Kannst du das Logo vielleicht vergrößern?Roronca Zolo 12:27, 10. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ja kann ich machen--Max (Laximilian scoken) talkhttp://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 14:29, 10. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Admin Wie kann ich hier Admin werden ? Roronca Zolo 10:08, 13. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Kennts du denn bakugan eigendlich--Max (Laximilian scoken) talkhttp://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 14:46, 13. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ich hab bisher jede Folge gesehen bis auf die wo Dan Drago ins Meer wirft.Roronca Zolo 13:56, 14. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ich gebe dir die adminrechte aber nur wenn du hier auch arbeitst--Max (Laximilian scoken) talkhttp://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 14:00, 14. Aug. 2009 (UTC) okay Roronca Zolo 15:42, 14. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Okay dann gebe ich dir jetzt die Adminrechte--Max (Laximilian scoken) talkhttp://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 15:44, 14. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Womit soll ich anfangen ? Roronca Zolo 15:55, 14. Aug. 2009 (UTC) die rechtschreibung zu ändern weil ganz viel ist hier falsch geschrieben und wenn wir das machen bekommen wir nächsten Monat ein Spotlight vielleicht (und die Bakuga Folgen der ersten Staffel zu erstellen das fehlen uns noch viele)--Max (Laximilian scoken) talkhttp://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 15:58, 14. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Was veränderst du die ganze Zeit lang ?Roronca Zolo 16:22, 14. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Die Grammtik und rechtschreibung der Seiten weil da sehr viele fehler drauf sind--Max (Laximilian scoken) talkhttp://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 16:24, 14. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Hi ich mach gerade Pyrus Scorpion und bei Herkunft weiß ich nicht weiter wie soll das Pyrus zeichen hin?Roronca Zolo 18:21, 14. Aug. 2009 (UTC) nicht mehr wichtig habs rausgekriegt.Roronca Zolo 19:38, 14. Aug. 2009 (UTC) In der Folge die Guten, die Bösen und die Bakugan ist ein Satz den ich nicht verstehe: Naga hat Wavern Recht, wo er sie will, aber es ist, wenn Vermeiden, taucht auf der Rückseite von Storm Skyress auf. ??????? Roronca Zolo 10:16, 15. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :verstehe ich auch nicht mach ihn einfach aus dem Artikel--Max (Laximilian scoken) talkhttp://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 10:19, 15. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Danke Danke für das aufpassen.Dan Kusotalk@Bakupediahttp://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/F.W.png 18:41, 15. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Habe ic doch gern gemacht--Max (Laximilian scoken) talkhttp://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 06:46, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Bakuganarena Ich will ja nicht aufdränglich sein aber, wann kommt die nächste Arena?Alice und Hydranoidtalk´´´Bakupedia´´´ 17:05, 22. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :wenn ich dafür zeit habe--Lax (Laximilian scoken) talkhttp://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 17:33, 22. Aug. 2009 (UTC) SEO Also... MediaWiki:Description - alles wichtige über Bakugan, die Schlagwörter (in Langfassung). Gilt ebenso für MediaWiki:Pagetitle und MediaWiki:Pagetitle-view-mainpage (in Kurzfassung). Dabei sind Rechtschreibfehler zzu vermeiden, ebenso ist das korrekte apostroph zu verwenden (Shift+#). Die Sidebar einmal aufräumen und mit #category-abc#|abc anstelle manueller Auflistung verwenden, ist besser in Google. Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 10:31, 26. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Pageviews thumb|Statistiken Statistiken für den letzten Monat. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 18:34, 4. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Seite speichern geht nicht Ich würde gerne ein paar Informationen an der Seite von Alice ergänzen, aber ich kann die veränderungen nicht speichern. Arisu x3 12:58, 7. Okt. 2009 (UTC) : Da kann ich dir nicht weiterhelfen frage mal MtaÄ der musst dir helfe können----Lax (Laximilian scoken) talkhttp://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 13:50, 7. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Re:Bakugan Unterschied Hallo ich habe mal eine frage: Ich habe 2 Subterra Terrorclaw,eins hat 590G dass andere 450G.Beide sehen absolut gleich aus! Gibt es irgendwelche unterschiede? Danke schon mal im voraus. (Metalgarurumon95 16:11, 21. Okt. 2009 (UTC)) :Nein da gibt es keine untrerschiede----Lax (Laximilian scoken) talkhttp://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 16:18, 21. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Noch eine kurze frage: Ich habe mal ein paar unendlich-G Bakugans gesehen. Gibt es die auch in Deutschland?Wenn ja,was bringt es denn wenn man ständig gewinnt oder verliert. Schreib bitte zurück. (Metalgarurumon95 12:08, 27. Okt. 2009 (UTC)) :Man gewinnt nicht nur wenn man ein unendlich-g Bakugan hat ist gibt denn ja auch noch ein paar Fähigkeitskarten die man Benutzen kann um zu gewinnen----Lax (Laximilian scoken) talkhttp://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 08:19, 28. Okt. 2009 (UTC) also gelten unendlich G Bakugan ganz normal? Gewinnt man die bei turnieren? Oder sind die ganz normal im handel? Metalgarurumon95 12:44, 3. Nov. 2009 (UTC) :Da kann ich dir leider nicht weiterhelfen ich habe noch nie ein unendlioch g bakugan gesehen----Lax (Laximilian scoken) talkhttp://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 16:14, 4. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Mentorenprogramm Also ich habe dein Mentorenprogramm gesehen und fand es toll ist dass für alle Wikis oder hast du das gemacht ? Meine Frage : Kann ich es in Animepedia einfügen (wenn ja würde ich gerne wissen wie man die Willkommensnachricht auf einer Disku ändert)?--Shaman King 20:45, 24. Okt. 2009 (UTC) #Das mentorenprogramm ist für das Bakupedia und soll nch kopiert werden #hier durchlesen wie man die ändert (können nur admins) :das wars----Lax (Laximilian scoken) talkhttp://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 08:51, 25. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Kann ich so etwas ähnliches machen also Mentroenprogramm wird es nicht geben aber ich will gerne sozusagen ein persönlicher Helfer sein. (geht das ?) und im Animepedia arbeite ich seit einem halben Monat 458 edits sind dafür viel (jetzt 473);)--Shaman King 13:30, 26. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :Kannst du machen wenn du willst das ist deine entscheidung----Lax (Laximilian scoken) talkhttp://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 17:40, 26. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Fähigkeitskarten Darf ich in einem match eine fähigkeitskarte 2-mal haben. Ich gehe auf die bakugan tour und möchte deshalb die regeln wissen. Danke schon mal im voraus.^^ (Metalgarurumon95 08:47, 6. Nov. 2009 (UTC)) :Nein du darf keine Fähigkeitskarte 2 mal haben im spiel----Lax (Laximilian scoken) talkhttp://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 13:06, 6. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Wann kommt´n das bakugan DS Spiel raus? Ich werds mir auf jeden fall holen. (Grüße: Metalgarurumon95 10:22, 21. Nov. 2009 (UTC)) :Es ist schon lägst draußen das spiel----Lax (Laximilian scoken) talkhttp://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 14:09, 21. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Hi, ich habe zu nikolaus ein weiß Bakugan bekommen! Es ist zwar schön, aber was bringt so ein weiß bakugan?Ist das so wie ein clear,oder so? Bitte antworten! ^^ Metalgarurumon95 13:45, 8. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :Das sind spezial bakugan's da habe ich keine Ahnung----Lax (Laximilian scoken) talkhttp://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 14:11, 8. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Ähm tschuldigung ich glaube ich habe dich in letzter zeit ein bischen zu viel genervt!Tut mir leid! Sei mir nicht böse bin nur noch so neu! ^^ Guten Rutsch! Mfg:Metalgarurumon95 11:19, 30. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Lange nicht mehr gesehen Hey Lax! Ich hatte lange wegen der Schule kaum Zeit um hier auf Bakupedia zu arbeiten, aber da jetzt Ferien sind bin ich wieder voll dabei. Es scheint sich viel hier getan zu haben und ich werde mich erst mal etwas umsehen müssen... Auf eine weitere gute Zusammenarbeit!Dan Kusotalk@Bakupedia 21:25, 22. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :Danke, wüsche ich dir auch--Lax (Laximilian scoken) talkhttp://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 08:44, 23. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Bekanntheitsgrad steigern Hi, ich hab hier was überflogen mit Wiki bekannter machen. Soziale Netzwerkseiten wie http://twitter.com oder http://de-de.facebook.com (dort als Gruppenseite) können das Wiki bekannter machen. Ich selber nutze Twitter bislang nicht, aber überlege für MeerUndMehr mal bei Facebook zu schauen. Ich wollte es dir nur mal mitteilen, vielleicht findest du die Idee ja gut :) Marc-Philipp (Talk) [[w:c:mum:MeerUndMehr|mum] Kirby] 09:48, 16. Feb. 2010 (UTC) : will ich auch noch machen aber eltern sagen noch nein--Lax (Laximilian scoken) talk http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 17:24, 16. Feb. 2010 (UTC) hilfe kannst du mir bei meinen wiki helfen auf http://de.monsterworld.wikia.com am meisten bei der startseite.monstermaster7 erfinder von monsterworld :nein das kann ich leider nicht machen ich habe leider mit meinen Wikis genug zu tuhen musste leider jemand anders fragen--Lax (Laximilian scoken) talk@Bakupedia 13:35, 28. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Ok nicht Schlimm ich frag einfach jemand anderen Gruß Monstermaster7 07:25, 30. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey ich bin`s Monstermaster7. zu erst darf ich dich Lax nennen?. zweitens was ist HSP?. drittens in ner Mail steht ich soll dir meinen Namen sagen ok er ist Can-Luka. Bitte mich nur mit Monstermaster7 anreden. Bis bald Monstermaster7 07:42, 30. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :#ja # musste lesen # wo steht das --Lax (Laximilian scoken) talk@Bakupedia 07:48, 30. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Hier steht es Melde dich doch in Unseren Forum und bei Skype kostenlose an und gibt euren Namen an Laximilian scoken weiter. es stand und steht auf meiner Disskusions seite. Monstermaster7 08:08, 30. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :ich meinte den Name bei Skype--Lax (Laximilian scoken) talk@Bakupedia 08:12, 30. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Ok.Monstermaster7 08:14, 30. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Hilfe Lax Hey Lax du musst mir bitte auch so eine Benutzer seite machen wie deine. aber leer :-) damit ich aus Fülen Kann. :Wie meinst du das--Lax (Laximilian scoken) talk@Bakupedia 08:12, 30. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Danke Monstermaster7 08:10, 30. Mär. 2010 (UTC) eben wie deine Benutzer seite nur leer dass ich die Fotos und wörter einfügen kann nur der grob bau. Monstermaster7 08:18, 30. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Habs gemacht--Lax (Laximilian scoken) talk@Bakupedia 10:46, 30. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Danke Lax du bist der besteMonstermaster7 17:50, 30. Mär. 2010 (UTC) gug mal kannnst du gugen ob meine jetzt aus gefüllte seite gut geworden ist.Monstermaster7 17:51, 30. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Zoack Ich hab mir vorhin Zoack gekauft aber es steht keine G-zahl dran was soll ich machen. Monstermaster7 17:53, 30. Mär. 2010 (UTC) benutzerseite kannst du bitte mir bei der benutzerseite dich als freund und Bakugan der Kampf beginnt als lieblings folge machenMonstermaster7 18:02, 30. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Admin Wie kann ich Admin werden?Monstermaster7 15:26, 1. Apr. 2010 (UTC)ps Dass ist kein April scherz wirklich ich schwörMonstermaster7 15:43, 1. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Musste erst viele Infos und Sachen im Wiki machen sonst kannst du das schon vergessen--Lax (Laximilian scoken) talk@Bakupedia 17:56, 2. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Arbeit Was soll ich arbeiten damit ich Admin werde?Monstermaster7 09:20, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Artikel überarbeiten neue Seiten erstellen bessere Bilder hochladen und so weiter--Lax (Laximilian scoken) talk@Bakupedia 10:50, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Neuer Artikel Hey Lax ich habe grade den Artikel über Zoack fertig er ist nicht super toll aber etwas.Monstermaster7 11:36, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Ja es ist etwas aber das recht noch lange nicht um Admi n zu werden--Lax (Laximilian scoken) talk@Bakupedia 12:12, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Drago Lax hab ne frage darf ich ein drago bild im artikel Drago machen?.Monstermaster7 16:02, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Dass kannst immmer das musst du mich nicht fragen--Lax (Laximilian scoken) talk@Bakupedia 16:17, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Skype Ich downlode mir bald Skype gibst da ne Alters bestimmung?Monstermaster7 06:57, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Nein eigendlich gib es da keine Alters bestimmung--Lax (Laximilian scoken) talk@Bakupedia 07:04, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Bot Was hat ein Bot auf sich ?Monstermaster7 07:08, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Das ist ein Computergesteuretes programm ist nicht wichtig--Lax (Laximilian scoken) talk@Bakupedia 16:17, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Stub Lax Was ist ein Stub?Monstermaster7 07:14, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :ein Artikel der noch überarbeitet werden muss--Lax (Laximilian scoken) talk@Bakupedia 16:17, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Facebook Wie alt muss man sein um sich oder sein Wiki bei Facebook anzumeldenMonstermaster7 07:39, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Weiß ic nicht und Bakupedia wird nicht bei Facebook angemeldet--Lax (Laximilian scoken) talk@Bakupedia 16:17, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Siehe Terms of use bei Facebook (bei fast allen amerikanischen Anbietern gleich): 13+. Marc-Philipp (Talk) 23:41, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Hilfe Lax ich benötige deine Antworten du gibst mir oft keine wiso?Monstermaster7 07:46, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Hab leider wenig zeit--Lax (Laximilian scoken) talk@Bakupedia 16:17, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Neuer Artikel Hey Lax ich habe vor 7 Stnden Hal-G gemach sag mal ist der Artikel gut?Monstermaster7 16:20, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Denn gab es leider schon aber leider unter Falschen namen und ich habe deinen gelöscht und denn mit Falschen namen darein gemacht--Lax (Laximilian scoken) talk@Bakupedia 16:46, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Frage was heißt das talk Bakupedia hinter deiner SignaturMonstermaster7 13:57, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Warum sperrst Du die IP unbeschränkt? Dir ist doch hoffentlich klar, dass eine IP-Adresse alle 24 h an einen anderen Internetuser vergeben wird? Siehe mehr dazu unter Wikipedia.de/Zwangstrennung. Laut Whois eine ganz normale IP, die alle 24 h neu vergeben wird. Keine Statische IP und wahrschienlich auch kein Proxy. Der Vandale hat also schon wieder eine neue IP-Adresse und die Sperre betrifft somit einen Unschuldigen. Sperre also IP-Adressen höchstens 24 h. Grüße von SVG 14:20, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Das stimmt nicht bei wikia hat mann immer die gleiche ip--Lax (Laximilian scoken) talk@Bakupedia 16:19, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) : Äh nö, eigentlich nicht. Kann Dich gerne morgen nochmal anschreiben, dann hab ich wieder eine andere. 88.130.96.89 16:39, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Lies Dir mal bitte den Artikel IP-Adresse in Wikipedia durch. Du scheinst keine Ahnung von IPs zu haben. Ich schon, ich erkenne statische IPs und Proxys meist schon an der Zusammensetzung der Nummern und Punkte. Ebenfalls kann ich Dir in den meisten Fällen den Internetdienstanbieter sagen. 88.130. ist in der Regel Versatel und so weiter. Grüße von SVG 16:42, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Das ist wieso noicht mehr wichtig das wiki ist jetzt wieder für ips gesperrt nach der ganzen scheiße die ihr hier keine geshrieben habt--Lax (Laximilian scoken) talk@Bakupedia 16:23, 9. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Wilda Gug dir mal den Subterra Wilda Artikel an Den hab ich jetzt neu ÜberarbeitetMonstermaster7 10:34, 9. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Percival Ich habe ein neues Percival Bild eingefügtMonstermaster7 10:39, 9. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Drago Endlich konnte ich ein gutes Drago bild finden habs gleich Eingefügt :-)Monstermaster7 10:46, 9. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Nemus ich habe Nemus überarbeitetMonstermaster7 15:59, 10. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :ok sieht gut aus--Lax (Laximilian scoken) talk@Bakupedia 16:02, 10. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Danke. Monstermaster7 16:11, 10. Apr. 2010 (UTC)